Tokyo Sprits
by crafty-dragon-54
Summary: Shenji Himaraku is a young man who is on a journey to find enough evidence to prove his father killed his mother, but it turns into a bigger adventure. Fantasy Story.


Profile  
  
Name - Shenji Himaraku  
  
Location - Tokyo, Japan Height - 6'2 Weight - 193 Lbs. Age - 23 yrs. Occupation - Sprit collector at the company of Moto&Moto  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Shenji grew in the business district of Japan, but nowadays, every district is a business district. His father said his mother died giving birth to him. His father was pretty much alive, but he was as dead to Shenji as his mother. Until Shenji could move out on his own, his father would always come home, his breath smelling of hot sake, and beat him. His father, Kimoto, was still grieving for his lost wife. He blamed Shenji of killing her. According to Kimoto, if Shenji were never born, his wife Ki would not have died.  
  
Shenji's Youth  
  
Shenji would always stay in his attic room, training himself to handle a sword with a broomstick, trying best not to get in the way of Kimoto. If ever an unfortunate event should befall Kimoto, he would take out his anger on Shenji, swearing that if he was intelligent enough to get away with murder, than there was no doubt on his mind that Shenji would be six feet under next to his mother.  
Shenji never believed what his father said, especially when he said his mother died while giving birth to him. He heard her friends at a party that said she used to be a women's' rights activist. She won many of her cases and protested a lot. Shenji knew a person with that sprit would never give up while giving life to another. He suspected someone murdered her. Someone he knew and hated with all his heart.  
  
Sprits  
  
In the technologically advanced world Shenji lived in, many people rebelled. There was too much technology and not enough space. Many people were poor, and couldn't afford any necessary technology, like sprit transmogrification pads. These people started a religion that worshipped and believed in sprits. These people were called "The Believers". Sprits were the inner life of a person. Each person had two sprits; the inner sprit, and the outer sprit. A baby that is still in the womb has only one sprit, which is the inner sprit. When a woman gives birth to a child, she copies her outer sprit and gives it to the child. The inner sprit, which every person has, gives you personality, attitude, and intelligence. The outer sprit, gives you your appearance, health, height, and weight. When a person dies, his inner sprit is released and wanders the earth until a sprit collector finds it. The collector then gives it to his company, where they reuse the sprits for future children. This process is called sprit recycling. Sprit collectors are a necessary part of life. If inner sprits are gone, then people won't have opinions, thoughts, or intelligence. Life would basically become a game of Resident Evil, except we would be the zombies. Once in about 8 years, a third sprit generates itself inside of a person. This sprit is what professionals call the "rogue sprit". After it is generated, it is about 32 hours before it "sacrifices" itself to form a disease called Spritnomus. After that, it is not long before it strikes all your sprits and you die. For that reason, there are sprit transmogrification pads. It transforms your "rogue sprit" into another inner sprit, which releases itself and is used for inner sprit recycling. Not many people die from this, since Medicare and a lot of other medical insurance companies cover transmogrification pad visits, but this does become a nuisance.  
  
Shenji Moves Out  
  
When Shenji turned 19, he moved out of his father's house and moved into a dormitory in the University Of Tokyo. That was one of the most prestigious colleges in Japan. Being one of the best colleges, it made it one of the most expensive. Tuition was around 60,000 yen a year. Even though Shenji's father had quite a large amount of money in his bank account, he knew Kimoto would not give it to him. Shenji had no choice but to work his way through college. He had a very good inner sprit. His intelligence quotient was very high; it was somewhere in the 200's, so finding a good job wouldn't be too hard.  
Shenji's girlfriend Rose, who was American, had suggested a job at the sprit collection company. He kissed her on the cheek and hurried off to the interview. When he got there, there were about 20 people in front of him. So he waited for his turn. When it finally came, he was asked to step into an office, where a middle-aged, but sexy woman greeted him.  
"Hello, my name is Makuta and I am the CEO of Moto&Moto spirit collection agency", the sexy woman said. "Tell me, why should we hire you?"  
"Well, as stated in my resume, my IQ is very high, and I am in TU, trying to work my way through it," I confidently stated.  
"Wow, Tokyo University, huh? So you expect me to hire you out of sheer pity because you are too poor to afford it?"  
"Why, certainly no. I am a very fast learner and I believe that only the best of the best should be responsible for handling inner sprits. I am the best of the best." I was already starting to feel shaky.  
"Maybe we can work something out," she said in a soft voice. "You are 19, am I correct?" She sat on top of her desk and undid a button on her shirt. "I just got divorced and I need someone to help me get over it." She now untied her hair and sat on Shenji.  
"Hey, I am currently in a relationship right now!" This interview was starting to turn into a total mess.  
"Don't you want this job?" She asked.  
"Yes, but not out of how much satisfaction I can give! Just get the hell of me!"  
"Fine, but don't be expecting to get this job anytime soon."  
Shenji went out of the office and went back to his dormitory. On his way up, he bumped into Rose, who started asking him about his interview.  
"So how did you do?" she asked in her soft, high voice.  
"Oh, I think I did pretty well," I replied.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just need some rest."  
Shenji went to his dorm and slept through the day. 


End file.
